


Snow

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Slash, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron take a walk together on a winter night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1872) by elspethelf. 



> Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble Drive at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/index.php).

**Title:** Snow  
 **Summary:** Harry and Ron take a walk together on a winter night.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ron  
 **Inspiration art:** [Snow](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/tqpgallery/displayimage.php?album=1&pos=44), by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=elspethelf)[**elspethelf**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=elspethelf)  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble Drive at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/index.php).

  


Snow   


  
Harry stepped outside the bustle of the Burrow and took a deep breath of the cold night air. As much as he loved being here for big family dinners, it was nice to break away and take a walk.

"Harry," Ron called after him not long after he had started down the path. "Wait up!"

He turned to wait for him, smiling as Ron jogged closer. The fringe of his flame red hair stood out brilliantly against the dark blue hood of the sweatshirt he had pulled up over his head. His best mate beamed at him as he caught up and the two of them began walking down the path together in companionable silence.

They were far from the noise of the crowd back at the Burrow now, and they stopped their journey along the path and turned toward each other. They stood together in the dark and Ron looked at him in an intensity that made his stomach flutter. Harry was overwhelmed the emotions behind that gaze. They stood close enough to feel each little cloud of steam that escaped from the others mouth. He began to shiver, not from the chill of the frosty air, but from anticipation as Ron slowly leaned in toward him.

He closed his eyes as Ron kissed him softly on the mouth and he lost himself in the kiss, enjoying the soft feel of Ron's lips on his own as he returned the kiss in kind. A soft wind began to blow and when he opened his eyes discovered that the air around them was filled with delicate white snowflakes.

Ron pulled away and leaned forehead against Harry's with a contented smile. Harry gazed fondly into Ron's blue eyes and smiled back. He felt loved and happier than he could remember feeling in a really long time.

"I love the snow," Harry said as a gust of wind caused the snowflakes to spiral around their heads.

Ron chuckled then and as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist whispered, "I love you."

And as the snow continued to fall on that crisp, cold night, Harry leaned in to kiss Ron again.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
